Home
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Dick's getting Wally, even if he has to destroy anyone in his path. (Wow that summary sucks... Err to bad, the rating may change to T) Part 6 of the series(read the other's first!)
1. Into Another World

**Updates on this story will ( _hopefully_ ) be ever Monday**

 ** _Part 6_**

 ** _Part 5:_ ****Where's Wally?**

 _ **Part 4:**_ **Nightmares are Really Memories**

 ** _Part 3:_ 5 Years**

 ** _Part 2:_ ****Fading**

 _ **Part 1:**_ **No One Really Knows**

* * *

"What's so special about this new suit Batman?" Barry aka the Flash asked as Nightwing stood looking himself up and down in the full body mirror inside the locker room in the Batcave. His new suit made by his mentor was all black kelvar with a light blue colored bird in the center, that stretched up to his shoulders. He grabbed the black cowl that was pushed back onto his shoulders and pulled it up, over his head. The cowl was all black with light blue lenses on the eyes, it went down to his nose, covering the upper half of his face, while wrapping along his jaw line, before going around his neck and under his chin. Attached at his shoulders was a black cape, that was detachable, a black belt wrapped around his hips with a light blue bird symbol in the center of it. Black gloves with hidden compartments were on his hands, alongside black boots with hidden compartments on his feet.

Dick turned in a circle and jumped a bit trying to get use to the weight of the cape on his back once more. "The suit is designed so that when turned on, no one will be able to hear, or see the person inside it." Batman answered not looking up as he put the finishing touches on the last part of the suit, a black muzzle(think of the Winter Soldier) that would wrap around Dick's lower face. "Will Superman still be able to see me? That's the biggest obstacle out of them all." Batman didn't answer just held out the muzzle and watched as Dick placed it on, a click went through the air as it clicked into place before Batman reached forward and pressed on the bird symbol. It gave a soft blue glow alongside the lenses lite up in soft blue, before the other heroes blinked and watched as he disappeared. "Superman can you hear or see him?" Batman asked while Dick moved on silent feet right in front of Superman.

"No... How did you even make something like this?"

"That... is non of your concern, and this proves that as long as Dick doesn't talk no one will be able to see or hear him." Batman said before moving towards the computer once more and starting the machine up. Dick let out a loud crackle startling the heroes and he pushed the symbol shutting the thing down, before saying "When I get back, can I keep this?"

"No."

"Your no fun." Nightwing muttered before grabbing the small bag he was handed and hooked it around his shoulders. It was empty exempt for a small box which was what he was to touch once he and Wally were back to were the portal would open. "We won't be able to open the portal or even see you for a week times, you need to be careful." Batman told Nightwing who grinned and said "Aren't I always careful?"

"No." Batman alongside half the people there answered, "do you remember what you need to do?"

"Yep." Dick said grinning behind the mask "Sneak onto the Watchtower, find and grab Wally, sneak off without being caught, _and_ get us both back to the warehouse were your going to be opening the portal in one week, were I will click this little things button in a week times and you'll be waiting to open the portal to bring us home. Of course we all can guess that it won't be as easy as it is on paper."

"Are you sure you don't anyone else to come like the Team or _me_ per say." Flash asked.

"I have to do this alone Flash, besides the more of us the more likely I'll get caught, just make sure to have the portal up and ready to go when I send the signal. Also I'm more then certain if they saw another Flash or really any of your around they would attack first."

Flash nodded before saying "Good luck." Dick nodded before turning and looking at Bruce who stared at him, his look saying all. "Don't die." Tim mumbled as he hugged Dick, while Damian stared at him eyes narrowed before saying "I will see you in a week's time Grayson, or I will come get you myself." Dick grinned and let out a soft crackle at that before turning and stepping to stand in front of the machine. It gave a soft whirl before the whirl turned into a roar and the gold and silver colored portal appeared before Dick's eyes. Raising a gloved hand Dick pressed the symbol on his chest watching as it lite up and he stepped forward into the portal.

Dick heard a sound that sounded like a crackle of lightning as he fell to his knees arms wrapping around his stomach, before he lifted a hand and tore off the bottom of his mask. He started coughing and hacking, it felt like he was going to puke, as the world spun around him. He lay there for a few seconds, until his stomach was back to normal or at least didn't feel like he was going to puke his guts out, and climbed slowly to his feet. Shaking his head he leaned against the dusty warehouse wall, that smelled like moss before walking outside and marking the warehouse on a small map of Central City from inside his pocket, he could only hope that the city had the same layout as back home.

Taking a birdarang from his pocket he draw a bird into the wall, just encase, and left the warehouse making his way towards a zeta tube. "I'm coming Wally." Dick muttered himself.

* * *

 **Comments?/Any questions about the suit, or really anything?**

 **Updates on this story will ( _hopefully_ ) be ever Monday**

 **ALSO on archieveofourown under the username Dragonfire13**


	2. Disappearing Act

**Watchtower 4 Hours After the Battle**

"Flash has been placed into a private room to recover." J'onn said as he took his seat besides the others. It had been four exhausting hours of working on Flash's skin, to make sure his suit had been fully pulled out before he could heal, and keeping him under at the same time. "Wally's going to be fine though right?" John asked.

"Yes. He will wake up by himself in an hour or so, but I suggest giving him a couple minutes to himself when he does come around. He was very confused during surgery and kept fighting against me. I had to use my mind and our highest level of painkillers on him, to place him inside his most treasured memories, I was given a small glimpse of them."

"What were they?" Superman couldn't help, but ask already knowing that everyone else wanted to know to.

"I can not say, but I can say that Wally has lost someone more important to him then we will ever be." J'onn said and watched as that sank in.

"Who?" Batman asked.

"Someone who he calls 'Little Bird' it is a nickname for the man it seems."

"Wait.." Superman said for a moment confusion on his face "Flash is gay? But doesn't he flirt with like every girl in the League and then some?"

"It's most likely a way to protect himself." Batman said calmly "He has most likely been told or called things about it and is scared to tell us even with how many years we've worked together. The best solution to him was to pretend that he didn't like males and go after all females in the League. Have you also noticed that his toned it down more in the recent months then he usually has?"

"He started toning it down after the whole Branic thing." Hawkgirl said.

"That was most likely the thing that se-." Batman was cut off as the meeting hall's door was pounded on, before was thrown open by Green Arrow and Black Canary who didn't bother letting the others say anything as Green Arrow yelled "Flash is gone!"

Silence filled the room as the Founders stared at Green Arrow before Diana stood saying "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean his not in his room, or in med bay or any of the other med bay rooms! Also no one else has seen him, Canary's checking the cafeteria, but we're doubting his there." Green Arrow answered. "Call all members on the Watchtower I want a search started." Superman said as he stood up the other Founders getting up to.

"J'onn can you find him?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No. It seems he is still blocking me and whatever or whoever had taken him, if he has been taken is also able to block me." J'onn answered as Superman began giving orders of the comm and heroes started searching."Batman? Where are you going?" Wonder Woman asked noticing that Bruce wasn't going towards the med bay like they were. He didn't even pause in his steps as he said "I'm checking the cameras."

"Why didn't we think of that?" John mumbled before following after him alongside the others.

* * *

 **Short chapter is short -_-'**


	3. Kidnappedish Part 1

**Kidnappedish part 1**

 **So I realize its been what 2ish months since I last posted and all I can say is that I'm thankful for everyone who has waited and commented and such. Also I am also thankful I was finally able to get this freaking chapter out.**

* * *

Dick stood not able to hold the annoyance in when he let out a sigh, before rubbing a hand against his face. "Who doesn't have zeta tubes!? Do they actually use jets to get to their Watchtower?" Dick muttered, before turning and standing there for a moment thinking of his next plane. He couldn't make it to Gotham and steal a jet, doing that would bring to much attention to him. Tapping his fingers against the wall, he suddenly stiffened before grinning and taking off, cape flying behind him as he shot towards Central City library and went right for a computer.

Taking out a cord in his glove he hacked himself in, before going into this world's government with ease and finding Amanda Waller. "So your in this world to huh?" Dick muttered softly before hacking straight into her files and groaning softly when he saw that there was also a CADMUS here to. "Oohh what's Task Force X?" Dick let out with slight glee in his voice when he forced his way into the file and started reading about how they had broken into the Watchtower. Plans of the Watchtower appeared on his glove screen, alongside times that workers came in and out of the tower by a transporter instead of a zeta tube. Dick let out a soft whistle when he read the damage they had done and thought _My world Bruce would never allow something like this to happen! He wouldn't even allow civilians to work up there!_

Finding the work hours he stood and left the library, he needed a car or something to get out of Central quickly and towards a workers home.

* * *

Dick ignored the slight pinch of guilt that hit him when he stole a shirt and pants, alongside a small bag from a small store, near a bus stop. Slipping into the alley behind the store (after checking to make sure there wasn't any cameras), he stripped the suit off, and slipped the clothes on, before folding the suit tightly and placing it inside his new bag. _Reminder next time I go to a different dimension, remember to bring cash._ _Though I guess it's good I grabbed some from that robber..._ Dick thought as he slide to the bus stop and bought a ticket that was the closet to the spot.

Settling into the center of the bus, Dick brought out his phone and the cord from his glove, he downloaded the file with the virus the Task Force X had used on the computers and started to change it around to just get him passed the security test, and also put in the computer that he was a new worker. He played around with it a bit before turning it off and bringing up the plans of the Watchtower. "Hmm.." Dick hummed softly as he read through them looking them over half thankful that this world Waller had gotten all of this already, it saved him so much time.

"Should probably delete that off the governments computers though..." Dick muttered then shrugged he would do it later, and probably mess with them to. He searched through the plans and noted that the vents would be an easy way to get everywhere they were large enough for him even with his costume's bulk to climb though. Dick also knew from experience that the vents were a very fun way to get around, from not only doing it as a kid, but also doing it when he needed to get around the Watchtower of his world quickly.

* * *

Dick waved to the bus driver as he hoped down from the bus a grin on his face, he couldn't help it with each passing second he was getting closer and closer to Wally! If there was a slight skip in his step no one needed to know. Stripping and dressing in his costume, Dick stuffed the clothes in his bag and moved towards the man who was leaving his house going to his car for work. The man lived alone, with only a dog and cat for company, both of which were locked inside and the man had no hand to hand combat training. Pressing the button on his chest Dick slipped into the back of the truck and waited, trying not to sneeze from the dust that the truck kicked up.

 _Just a little longer, Dick. Just a little longer._ Dick thought as he cursed softly when he went jumping and bumping into things in the back of the truck. After almost an hour he felt the and heard the truck come to a complete stop. _Thank god._ Dick thought as he hopped out, landing softly on the ground, before moving towards the man. The man didn't seem to notice Dick as he clipped his name tag onto him, and moved to grab a bag filled with whatever he was taking with him to work. He had barley closed the door on his truck when an arm wrapped around his neck, squeezing the side of his neck as it did. The man struggled for a moment before his body went slack and Dick slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Right..." Dick mumbled before started to quickly strip the guy down to his boxers, and stripping himself before slipping the worker's clothes on. Clipping the name tag on he read it and saw that it said _Williams._ Grabbing his bag Dick emptied it, and placed his costume inside Williams' bag he shrugs it on and quickly goes to the pick up place. Looking around he found himself alone, and wondered if he was to late while bringing out his phone to check the time. Seeing that he still had a couple minutes Dick started typing the program into his phone that would allow him to get through the metal detectors and show that he was an employee on board the Watchtower, of course it would only run for ten minutes which should be enough time to get him away from the security.

Minutes later a sensation of floating hit him, with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach before he was landing on a blue and black transporter. His blue eyes glanced over quickly noticing the heroes and workers that were around, he ignored them though he made quick notes of Green Lantern Hal sitting in a green hammock watching the transport station. Moving over towards the security desk, Dick brought out the man's key card while also hitting the button on his phone that would show his picture up alongside the name. He breathed in and out slowly, showing no signs of nervous, but knew that his whole plan could go crashing down if he didn't pass through. **_Beep._** The key card was handed back to him and Dick nodded before walking away going towards the first hall.

Glancing around him, Dick walked behind a couple workers and noticed at least one hero in every hall he walked through, or one close enough to watch the whole hall. _Guess security got bumped up after the whole Task Force X thing._ Dick thought, before ducking into a supply closet already knowing that he was going to get caught 10 times faster if he kept going the way he was going. Opening his bag Dick brought out his new suit and started to quickly change, before tucking the worker clothes into the bag swinging it onto his back and grabbing the vent cover. Pulling it off slowly Dick pulled himself into the vent, placed the cover back on and started crawling army style through the vent.

 _This is such a security problem, who even makes vents this big anymore?_ Dick thought as he crawled through bringing up his arm every now and then to look at the hologram on his glove that was a map of this Watchtower that he had stolen with his virus that if it was found would show it was called Birdflash, and would just be pictures of Flash running around. Coming to a shaft that went down he twisted himself around, his legs hanging off and stared down for a moment. Opening a pocket he brought out his grapple hook and shot it up onto another level shaft and tugged on it making sure it stuck.

 _Almost there Wally._ He thought before pushing off and dropping, his cape whipping around him, before jerking to a stop when he hit the button on it, and twisted around to look at another shaft, that looking at his glove and hoping his map was right led to the med bay. _Why can't there be signs in the vents?_ he thought before starting to swing his body, tucking his legs up and sliding into the shaft his grappling hook unhooking and sliding back into it. Tucking it back into his pocket he slide around, thankful about how flexible he was then began crawling through the vent once more. Ten minutes later and a handful of wrong turns later, he stopped at a vent cover that if he map was right, was besides the med bay doors. They didn't have any vents in the med bay encase someone tried to break in and hurt the injured members it seemed.

Tracing the side of the vent slowly, Dick found a small hole and managed to pry it open with the side of a night-a-rang, and pulled out a wire. Pulling a wire out of his glove he plugged himself in, and hacked into the cameras. The camera out in front of him showed he was in the right hall but that there were two woman standing there staring at the med bay doors. A woman with green hair, and who wore green clothes stood biting on her lip staring at the med bay doors seeming to be thinking on something. Another woman with white hair and wore a blue costume stood besides her arms crossed before saying "Just go and see him already, I know you want to."

"What if he doesn't want to see me though?"

"Flash wants to see _everyone_ it doesn't matter who you are. Now go in there and talk to him! Ask him if he wants to get coffee or eat lunch with you while your at it." _Oh, that is **not**_ _happening._ Dick thought before opening the cover and dropping onto the floor, his cape pooling out behind him, while bringing up a hand that had a knock out gas ball in it. Tossing it forward it bounced and rolled in front of them. "What's this?" the white haired one asked as she bent down to touch it right before smoke came out and both started coughing as it filled there lungs. Moving with the strike of well a bat, Dick hit pressure points on there necks knocking them out. He may have used a bit more pressure then was needed, but no one needed to know that. Tying them up with zip ties he placed there body into a closet close by, and moved towards the med bay.

Deciding that he had been sneaky enough he went through the door and walked through the empty hallway, looking through large windows to empty rooms made him walk faster. He stopped through when he came to a room at the end that had curtains covering the window. Testing the door he found it locked and asking for an access code, that he couldn't help, but be more then a little annoyed with. Bringing out the wire in his glove once more he hacked in, taking the password and typing it in, he heard the door unlock with a click and muttered a soft "Finally." before walking in.

The room was completely empty except for a large window that showed the stars and moon outside, with two curtains on the side. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all white, and the only sound that was coming from it was a steady _beep, beep, beep_. Dick turned his head towards it, eyes catching the sight of an empty white chair, sitting besides a heart monitor, that was connected to a man laying in a large white and silver bed. Dick found himself frozen as he stared at the man taking in every detail, as if it would be the last thing he would ever see.

His eyes traced over Wally's chest that slowly rose and fell. It was covered in white bandages that had a little bit of red in them, he could feel his blood boil in anger at seeing those, but that quickly died as his eyes went up towards Wally's face. His eyes were closed fully, with his mouth just a little bit open, with his air going everywhere it seemed. Dick smiled and thought _Still sleeps the same it seems._ Moving forward with quick long strides, he tossed the bag onto the chair, and pressed the button on his chest, making himself visible to all eyes. He tugged at his cowl pulling it down before taking the bottom part off at well and dropping it onto the chair alongside the bag.

Dick could feel his hands shake as he pulled his gloves off, dropping them onto the bed, as he gently reached forward and cupped Wally's head into his hands. Dick slowly leaned forward and just pressed his head against Wally's listening to the beeping from the machine, and feeling the soft, warm breaths that left Wally. A tear slowly slide out of Dick's eye and dropped onto Wally's cheek, but he didn't notice before he realized he needed to get a move on. _I have time for one kiss though._ Dick decided before pressing his lips gently against Wally's, seconds passed before Dick felt his speedster start pressing back, before he jerked back trying to get away. "Wally, wait hey it's okay, it's just me Dick."

"Little Bird..?" Wally mumbled confused.

"Yeah, it's me KF. Now come we have to get you out of here and into the portal." Dick said before going over and pulling out the three IV's out, and grabbing his bag again. "Can you walk."

"Sure, just point me to my legs." Wally slurred before starting to dip back from were he had tried to get the bed side by himself.

"Okay, then I'll carry you."

"I cans s'alk." Wally's eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to remember why he felt so _slow_ then remembered how the League after his last big surgery, had started ordering painkillers from other planets and those were the _really_ good stuff. Took a lot of it, but they were really good and took a lot of the pain away while he healed, though it made him slow _to_ slow for his liking. "I'm more then certain you can't if you don't even know were your legs are." Dick said not even bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. Pulling his cowl back up, and the lower part clicking back into place and grabbed Wally hurling him out of the bed. He paused and blinked before saying "Where are your pants babe?"

"Dunno." Wally mumbled and leaned against him whispering a soft "Me missed you Little Bird."

"I missed you to, now come on you need to get some pants on." Digging in his bag not carrying that he didn't have that much time, but Wally needed _pants_. Only he was suppose to see this part of Wally, they were going to talk about this later. Grabbing the worker's pants he slide Wally into them, lifting Wally's arm around his shoulders, arm around his waist he glanced at the mirror and saw that even though he couldn't be seen Wally still could be. It looked like Wally was more or less floating in the air. Reaching up he pressed the symbol on his chest becoming visible and decided that if this ever happened again he was bringing another suit like this. Checking to make sure no one was in the hallway he brought up the map, alongside making it change there course. He had hoped that he and Wally would be able to either get out through the vents or Wally super speeding them out.

He started to move them towards the door before pausing and looking around for something to use as a mask for Wally encase any worker or other hero saw him. A glimpse of red under Wally's pillow caught his attention and he moved over, shoving the pillow out of the way and seeing a Flash crowl sitting under the pillow. "Still feel naked without any superhero stuff huh?" Dick asked before gently slipping it onto Wally's head.

Turning he left the room opening the door and started walking towards the stairs, hating how he had to get out of the watchtower and make his way back to that warehouse all without being caught, and then hideout until Bruce can open the portal. After checking to make sure no one was on the stairs, they were gone going up them making there way slowly to the docks were they would steal a ship and he would pilot them back to earth and if they weren't like the ones back home, he was just going to have to hope Wally was enough in it to know how or guess.

Climbing up onto the fifth level he stopped as he heard footsteps above him, looking he found no where to hide, and gently placed Wally against the wall letting him slide down, so his back was against the wall. "Shh." Dick whispered softly as Wally let out a soft whine and went quite as a hand was placed over his mouth. Straightening Dick pressed the symbol once more and waited. A girl dressed in blue shirt with white stars on it alongside white and blue shorts stepped into the hall. Blonde hair fell past her shoulders and she had a gold staff in her hands, she stopped though at seeing Wally and blinked confused before saying "Flash? What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in the med bay healing?" stepping towards him she wasn't ready for the strong arm that wrapped around her neck or the gas that quickly filled her lungs, forcing her to black out. Not bothering to hide her body other then placing her in the shadows, and kicking her staff off the stairs he grabbed Wally again and went back to climbing the stairs. "Damn it." Dick hissed as a loud wailing sound filled the Watchtower before Superman's voice went on over the PDA and he said "The Flash has been kidnapped. I repeat the Flash has been kidnapped. They are still on the Watchtower. Take them down."

"Why me?" Dick groaned before hearing footsteps both ways opened a random door and quickly hide them both inside. For half a second he wondered why there was a closet in the stairwell then decided that it didn't matter, it could be a bathroom for all he cared at the moment. Wally let out a soft whine after the sharp movement and started to speak, clicking off his lower mask Dick silenced him with a kiss and were remind about about years ago when Wally would talk so much that Dick could only get him to stop by kissing him. It was actually how they came out to there teammates, and mentors, and how Dick learned to fear the Flash more then anyone in the world.

* * *

 **Whoops yet another cliff hanger... I didn't even to make a cliff hanger this time, it's just that it was getting so _long_.**


	4. Kidnappedish Part 2

**What is this!? Is this a new chapter? Why yes, yes it is!**

* * *

The loud wailing of the alarms had stopped awhile ago, but Dick barley noticed as he lifted Wally a little higher, and walked carefully towards the hanger. Dick would guess that's one of the first places the other heroes would look, but Dick knew he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He couldn't go back to the transport pad, he didn't even know how to work that thing. What I wouldn't give for a zeta tube. Dick thought as he twisted his body around slamming the cowboy into a wall, and watching as he fell unconscious to the ground. "I have no idea who you are." Dick muttered at the unconscious man, and moved to grab Wally once more.

Wally had managed to get himself up, supported against the wall, although he looked like he was about to collapse any second now. Wrapping his arm around him, Dick started to carry him along once more, his glove showing the map to the hanger again. "Right just three more floors, then got to get from one side of the tower to the other." Dick said talking to Wally who hummed against him.

"Lets get started." Dick mumbled and started walking towards the stairs once more, kicking the door open and quickly starting to climb. Wally grabbed onto the metal railing helping to pull himself up and along. "S'talk, with 'em." Wally muttered from from Dick's side as they after a few minutes came to the next door and he slowly pushed it open to look outside. Dick didn't hear Wally though as his searched for any shadow, the security cameras having been taken down when the League had figured out he was using their cameras against them, alongside some of their own defenses.

A group of 20 or so heroes were stuck on the bottom floors, the metal shielding that came down when the Watchtower was under attack was keeping them trapped down there. Bringing his arm up once more, he typed a few keys and watched as their security system came back up, ignoring the cameras and other things he opened up the motion sensors hoping that if they were using them, he could use it against them. Dick's lips curled up into a smile as he said "I hacked the motion sensors KF."

"Sweet." Wally hummed out before snickering because he was having a serious case of deja vu. Wally soon found being pressed against walls or left against corners being used as bait by Dick was not fun. Though he wouldn't lie watching his little bird fight almost gave him the same amazement as watching him fly. Dick fought with such grace and beauty Wally found himself staring and getting lost in it over and over. Of course his mumbles of talk to them, were ignored by his bird, but that could be because Wally wasn't sure he was actually making since when he talked.

"Okay, Wally the motion sensors if looked out will be saying we'll be going for the teleportation pads, but we'll actually gonna go steal a ship. You know to pilot one right?"

"Bats taught me." Wally answered him, before trying to stand and walk by himself then stopping as a sense of dizziness slammed into him.

"Hey, let me okay? We don't need you to hurt yourself anymore Walls."

"You s'talk to 'em." Wally said once more.

* * *

 **Watchtower Monitor Room**

Batman's eyes narrowed as he glared at the screens that were now blank, the only thing coming up was the motion sensors and the comm activity showing which heat source had a comm. Four did not. Bruce's eyes were practically glaring holes into the screen, his eyes lingered on the heat sources that were laying on the ground not moving, then on the 20 or so that were trapped in the bottom levels. "His either going to the teleportation pad or the docks. I want Superman, and Hawkgirl to get the teleportation pad, the rest of you go to the docks. Not one single plane is to leave that dock understood. Whose closest to the dock?"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary and Speedy." Green Arrow's voice said over the comms "We are already moving into position to surprise attack and get Flash back."

"Good everyone else stay back, if he is going that way, we don't want to tip him off, and have him hurt Flash." Batman said before turning and leaving the monitors, making his way to the docks something in him saying that he needed to go to the dock.

* * *

 **Watchtower Dock**

Dick shifted as he stood careful to keep Wally pressed against him, while he counted all the heroes around him. He knew most of them even if they weren't on the Justice League back home, he had done a couple team ups with them as Robin and Nightwing. He could easily take them out, but it was the fact that Wally could be caught in the cross fire, or be grabbed from him that was making him pause.

Batman watched them silently and narrowed his eyes as how he noticed how calm the man holding Wally was. The man was showing all signs that he didn't find any of them a threat, and seemed mostly annoyed then anything. "Look guys I really don't want to hurt you, but I will if I need to so why don't you just move away and let us leave." Dick said calmly and okay yeah a little cocky.

"There's about fifty of us kid, so just give up and maybe we won't beat you to a pulp." Green Arrow growled one of his arrows pointed at Dick. He didn't like seeing Flash in the man's grasp not after all the times Flash has gone out of his way to help him with Dinah and Roy. Roy had even started to patrol with him more, and Oliver had already decided that Flash was now family to even for getting through Roy's stubborn head when he and Dinah couldn't.

Dick stared for a moment and was hit with the relation that this Green Arrow although spoke and seemed to move the same, he would kill Dick if he had to. He stared for a moment longer before glancing at the other heroes and realizing that they to would all attack and maybe a couple would kill to save their friend, their teammate, their family. Dick moved slowly, his hand going up and lifting Wally's arm from around his shoulders, before slowly starting to lower Wally to the ground, ignoring how Wally's fist grabbed onto his suit, holding tight before letting go when Dick tapped his fingers twice.

He took a step back, and watched how not even a second later green light shot out around Wally, and carrying him towards where Green Lantern John Stewart stood. Another shot of green light went towards Dick and he barley had time to jerk when he felt and saw green cuffs wrap around his wrist, chains linking them together, the chain went down towards were two cuffs wrapped around his feet, before going up and connected to a green collar around his neck. He felt a tug forward and walked forward while members flocked down around him.

* * *

"Guys it's okay." Wally slurred while flicking an arm out towards John and everyone else who was around. "That's just my ninja boyfriend. He won't hurt me." Wally couldn't help the giggle that came out after it remembering the inside joke that went along with it, and Artemis. He noticed the strange looks from Green Arrow and Speedy and whisper, yelled "It's an inside joke between me, Arty, Megan, Conner, Kal, and Little Bird. Though I dunno if it counts 'cause she was trying to kill me..."

"What did you guys give him?" Green Arrow asked amusement in his voice "His got to be full of drugs if he thinks that guy isn't going to hurt him, and if his able to make weird stories like that."

"Flash, go back to sleep the drugs will wear off soon, and you can once more think clearly." Diana said and gently patted Wally's head before turning and glaring towards were the costumed man stood, green cuff links around his wrists and ankles. Wally let out a low whine as he tried to sit up, pushing the hand away that was trying to gently push him back down. "No, no Diana you don' understand! S'all a misunderstanding." Diana found herself pausing though as she felt one of Wally's hands wrap itself around her bicep and grip onto her. She holds in her surprise to find that it isn't like his usual grab were it's gentle and she could easily pull away, no this one was stronger, and she knew that she could accidentally hurt him if she tried to force him to let go.

Diana could feel Wally's eyes boring into her own, even though he was wearing a mask. His next words caught her off guard as he leaned in slightly and whispered so low that only her and Clark could hear him. "Your eyes are really blue, but they're not the right shade of blue. They're not like Little Bird's blue eyes, no not like his at all. I wanna go home." Wally mumbled the last part so low that she barley caught it. His grip on her arm went slack and his body started to tilt slightly, moving quickly she gently caught him and placed him back on the stretcher.

As the League started moving, some taking the new prisoner down to the cells, while a couple others moved Flash back to the med bay, Diana found herself watching Wally. Although his head was tilted towards her, she had a feeling that his eyes were watching the man who had tried to kidnap him. The man was pushed roughly into one of the elevators (Batman had gotten another one installed), and Diana knew that she would never have seen it if Wally wasn't drugged she watched as his lips curled into a snarl for a moment and his hand twitched into a half fist before going slack, as the elevator doors closed. A soft sigh escaped Wally and he was gently lured back into sleep.

* * *

 **What's gonna happen to Dick? You'll find out sooner or later (probably later).**


	5. Chapter 5

Shayera sat her arms crossed over her chest, wings laid out, feathers fluffed slightly as she watched the sleeping man. Her eyes refusing to leave the sleeping body of the Flash, Wally the closet thing she's ever had to a little brother. A little, annoying brother who you want to shut up and yell at them, but when they do shut up or get hurt it's to quite and it's wrong. She slowly lifted an arm, before pushing her arm down and gently curling her fingers through Wally's, squeezing slightly as she did.

"Don't worry that man and whoever he works for, will never touch you again. If they try, they'll find out what my mace feels like." Shayera hissed and leaned back in the white chair, her hand still holding onto Wally's tightly, even while her eyes started to slowly close.

* * *

Wally didn't open his eyes when he woke up. He had been trained to fake sleep, to wake up slowly with every other sense first then his eyes. He smelled the clean, and medicine that only came with a hospital, so he was back in the med bay. Or was that crazy adventure a dream? He would find out soon enough. Next he was warm, mostly likely from a blanket and something was holding on to his right hand. Wally opened his eyes slowly, wincing slightly at the bright lights before closing then opening them again. After a moment he glanced over to his right and found Shayera asleep holding his hand.

His lips curled up into a slightly smile before using his left hand to wiggle himself up into a sitting position, then gently squeezed. "Wha-" Wally started before clearing his throat and watching as she started to wake up. "What happened?" Wally asked as he lifted himself up into a sitting position.

"What do you remember?" Shayera asked as she grabbed a glass of water and passed it to Wally.

"We were fighting some weird robot things, one hit me annnnnd I passed out."

"And?"

"And... I had a weird dream that I was being carried through the Watchtower." Wally said after a moments as memories came back of him being carried by a man in a black suit with a blue bird on his chest. Wally used everything in him not to freeze up as he remembered that Dick had woken him, and carried him through the Watchtower only to be captured before he had gotten them off of the Watchtower. "Wh-what happened to the uh man that was carrying er kidnapping me?" Wally asked trying not to show his disgust at saying that Dick was kidnapping him.

"John is with him at the moment trying to get information out of him." Shayera told him while reaching a hand forward and gently holding Wally's "Don't worry, this won't be happening again. If it does I'll take my mace to whose ever face I have to." Shayera told him, while picking up her mace and swinging in a circle. Wally swallowed before saying "Uhh, I don't think that will be necessary." Wally gently placed a hand on Shayera's shoulder, "But I will keep that in mind okay?"

Shayera seemed to accept that answer as she settled back down into her chair before rushing up once more and grabbing Wally who was tossing the blanket to the side and climbing out of the bed. "What do you think you're doing? You need to rest!"

"I've rested enough, I want to see the guy who tried to kidnap me." Wally told her as he reached over for his Flash costume that was sitting on the bedside table. "That's not a good idea Wally, this guy could hurt you and-!" She didn't get to finish as Wally spun in a quick circle losing the hospital gown and dressing in his scarlet red Flash suit. Pulling the crowl up and turning to Shayera, he said "Look Shay, I know you're trying to protect me and stuff, but I don't need it. What I need to do is see this guy face to face or face to glass myself. Please."

"Batman gave orders for you to stay in here."

"Since when have I been known to listen to what Bats says?" Wally asked a grin filling his face.

"I was never apart of this got it? I refuse to have to do monitor duty with the Creeper again." Shayera told him before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the interrogation rooms, she already wanted to watch anyways. If Wally just so happened to follow well it's not like she could stop him.

* * *

The Watchtower had six interrogation rooms, ten holding cells, and five prison cells, each where on the last two prison levels of the Watchtower. The holding cells and interrogation rooms are on the level above the prison cells, which were made to keep any kind of prisoner inside rather human, alien, robot, or meta-human. Dick knew this because not only was it the same on the Watchtower back home, but it was also the same here. Which meant that it also had the same one weakness, that Dick had found out about, but decided it would be best not to use it right now (at least). He sat back pressed against the clear wall of the prison cell, legs up against his chest on the clear bed. His blue eyes danced around watching the five heroes that stood close to the prison guarding him, and more then likely waiting for Batman's orders.

His belt and gloves were long gone, having been taken from him when they first threw him in the cell. He also had his finger prints taken and DNA taken for analyzing. Dick climbed to his feet and stood tall as the door slide opened and Green Lantern John was in his view once more. "Well I hope your here to apologize." Dick couldn't help but say as he stared at the hero.

"I should sock you in the jaw for what you've done."

"But you won't and besides I didn't hurt anyone, just knocked them unconscious."

"And how long do you think it took us to find all of the one's you hide? And then make sure that none of them were dead? Or injured? And for what? A suicide mission." John asked as he stood in front of Dick arms crossed. Dick just let out his usual crackle of a laugh, and stretched his legs out one at a time slowly. "You say suicide, I say" he paused tilting his head to the side acting like he was thinking of the right word, before looking right at John straight in his eyes through his mask. His voice dropped a little deeper, as he said "It's more of a roadblock then anything."

"You don't have a way out of here."

"Of course I do." Nightwing said a smug smile appearing on his face under his mask, before he turned and looked at the lone camera sitting in the room and said "Flash is going to let me out of here."

"The hell he is!" John yelled, unknowing the Wally and Shayera stood watching the camera feed, while Shayera grabbed her mace saying something about going and 'talking' with the prisoner, Wally stayed silent already knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Wally stood silent barely listening to Shayera who was getting into more and more detail about her little 'talk' her and Nightwing were going to have. Wally's green eyes were focused fully on the screen watching Nightwing, Little Bird, Dick who now was refusing to talk about thing besides giving snarky comments and it was good to know that Dick was his same old snarky self when he refused to answer things. He was forced to hide a tiny smile as he listened to Dick's voice before remembering that Dick said that Wally was going to let him out. And he was right, Wally was going to let him out. This whole lying about his past thing had been going on for to long. It was time for the truth to come to light.

Turning to Hawkgirl he said "Shayera can you get the other Big Seven to the meeting room in half an hour?" She glanced over towards him, an eyebrow raised towards Wally while saying "Is something wrong Flash? We caught the guy, he isn't going to ever touch you again, and I know you're not letting him out."

Oh, I doubt that. Wally silently thought before saying "I-I need to tell you and everyone else something. Something I've been hiding for years, and by the looks of it is coming back to bite me in the butt."

"If someone is trying to hurt you, we can help."

"Just... Shay please." Wally said his voice dropping into a mixture of hidden emotions. Wally and Shayera stared at each other for a moment, he already knew she would do as he asked, more then likely it would take her knowing a bit more before she did though. "It has to do about my past and how I've lied about most of it." Wally said and speed himself up allowing himself to watch as her eyes widen in shock, her hand going towards him. Then he was gone out of the room and sliding to a stop alongside the pads. Glancing towards the worker there who Wally would usually strike up a conversation with or at least give a joke to, he just said "Can you beam me down in Central?"

"Sure... Are you alright Flash?" The worker a woman named Amber who was married to another sweet lady named Elisabeth and had a little girl named Lisa. Wally talked with her a lot okay? "Yeah, I'm good. Just having some old memories from my past coming back to haunt me." Wally told her as he stepped onto the pad.

"Good or bad?"

"Hm?"

"Good or bad memories?"

"Oh, um." Wally paused for a moment before saying "You know I'm not sure yet."

"Well I hope they turn out to be good. You're to nice of a guy to have the bad ones coming after you."

"Heh. Thanks." Wally said after letting out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt himself being transported.


	6. Meetings

The smell of the park was the first thing that hit Wally when he was teleported into it. It was always the smell that came back to him first, and that was the smell of hot dogs from his favorite stand, the flowers, the people around. Next came the noise the laughter of families, the soft voices of people talking, their footsteps, the "Hi Flash!" that usually came when people saw him. Then sight, and he once again took in everything around him, and smiled while waving back and letting out a loud laugh, then shot off passed all them and into the streets of Central City. Or rather into the bike and Flash path, after a couple times of almost being hit and the one time he actually got hit by a car, the city had decided it was time to make a Flash path for him.

Which he turned into a Flash and bike path, why should he be the only one to use it when people biking to work or around needed one to? Zipping through it and easily passing the few people biking on the path, he was suddenly hit with the fact that if he was able to return to his first home, and he went. Would anyone run these paths again? Who would take care of his city? What would happen to Flash day? The Flash museum? Who would visit the kids at the orphanage three to five times a month, because they were like family to him? Sliding to a stop inside his home, Wally shook his head and said to himself "You don't know if it's even going to come to that. Stop worrying about that and just put your mind into the meeting you called."

Taking a deep breath Wally went into his bedroom, and moved to stand in front of his closet, a couple minutes later he was holding a small, old black backpack that now held an old Kid Flash suit, and memories. Sliding the bag up onto his back, Wally looked in the mirror one more time and for a second, just one small second saw himself as a 15 year old Kid Flash surrounded by his old time members. Then it was gone and he was back to being the Flash standing alone with a backpack on him.

Swallowing Wally shook his head and shot out of his house, down the road, and was soon out of Central. Deciding that a quick run around the world was needed to help calm his nervous, and maybe a quick visit to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island wouldn't hurt wither. Going through back roads and listening to the boom, as he broke the sound barrier that he use to not be able to reach, no matter how hard he tried. It was easy to get to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island and into the mountain that loomed over the town. Wally had truthfully never understood why they didn't make a mountain as the Justice League's first base, or really any base.

He hit the breaks and came to a stop alongside the mountain before zipping up an old trail, that he doubted anyone besides himself even knew of. Rounding the side of the trail to come to a large part, where the back door would be at in his old world. He dropped and swung his legs over the edge for a moment, then checked the small watch that was sewed into his glove, to try and help him be on time to things. "Okay, still have about eight minutes. You can do this Wally, or you can leave birdy up there and hide. Yeaahhh, I've got to do this." His green eyes stared out of the water for a moment, before going down towards what use to be the Team's own private beach. He could almost see his old team building sandcastles, throwing a volleyball, laughing, eating, swimming, just enjoying life.

Standing he pressed the comm on his ear and said "Flash to Watchtower, beam me up." the usual playfulness in his voice was gone, he couldn't summon the energy with how he was a bundle full of nerves at the moment.

* * *

Shayera sat in the Big Seven conference room, ten minutes early alongside the other founders besides Flash. Her feathers ruffled out, before flattening, the only sign that she was slightly nervous. She hadn't told the others what Wally had said to get her to call them into the conference room, for him. She wasn't sure what they would say or what Bruce would do. A part of her knew that he wouldn't hurt Wally, but that other part, the part that was buried told her that if he thought Wally was a threat, he had ways to take her sort of baby brother out.

She shifted and felt the heavy, comforting weight of her mace pressing against her hip. Her nails tapped against the table gently, a habit she had picked up from Wally while watching the other Founders. Batman was watching the door, his body and eyes giving away nothing, while Superman was talking softly to Diana. J'onn seemed the calmest of them all, as if he knew what the meeting was about, which was possible right? John was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed eyes fixed on the door, waiting.

* * *

Wally stood in front of the door breathing in and out slowly, he knew they were inside and he couldn't help but be terrified. How will they react? What if they try to lock me up? What if... What if... No! Stop. **Breath**. Their your friends, your family they'll understand...Right? Wally thought to himself and shook his head a calming and grounding method of his coming into his mind. Nulla, unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque, sex, septem, octo, novem, and decem. Wally thought counting in Latin, before steeling himself and opening the door, catching all of their attention in seconds.

The door slide closed behind him, and he stood taller. Sliding the bag off his back and into one arm, he strolled over confidence rolling off of him in waves. Gently placing it down, his green eyes met each face once before he began "I know each one of you are busy at the moment, so I guess thanks for coming. I," he cleared his throat. "I'll answer questions and anything at the end, but please just don't say anything till I'm done."

Wally watched them nod for a moment before swallowing his palms felt sweaty and gross, his mouth was dry like the desert. A few vibrations rolled off of him ruining his fake confidence, but oh well. He didn't say anything at first just opened his bag and brought out his red goggles laying them down gently, before bringing out his old comm with the fading red lightning bolt painted on it. "I've called each of you here today to tell you that," Deep breath Wall-man, you can do this! "To tell you that I've been lying to you about basically my whole life, since we've met." He watched as all of them except J'onn stiffened in shock, even Bats. Guess I got one over on him. Lets see if I can get two, or maybe three? Reaching up he tugged off his cowl allowing his red hair and green eyes to be free. "My name is Wallace Rudolph West, and I am from another dimension."

* * *

 **SO! I do NOT know Latin, BUT Wally took Latin in high school (alongside French) so I figured he would know how to count in it. I looked up the numbers, which I do not know if they're right soooo yeah...**


End file.
